Ragoon VI
|climate=Temperate |gravity= |terrain= Forests Meadows Snow-capped mountains |water= |interest=Rost Mountains |species=Ragoon |otherspecies=Humans |language=Basic |population= |cities=None |imports= |exports= |affiliation=Old Galactic Republic }} Ragoon VI, known as Ragoon-6, was a beautiful planet in the Core Worlds untouched by civilization and therefore pollution. Having no cities on the planet, only vehicles or any form of industrial civilization remain. The planet has extensive plateaus and huge mountains. Description On the planet lives a small number of humanoid natives, which are organized into tribes. They are small in stature and have a leathery, brown skin. Their faces are completely covered with long, thick hair. Their ears are relatively long and pointed. Striking in this species are also highly developed, strong chests. This indicates a large lung volume towards what is seen as a result of low oxygen content on the plateaus. Ragoon-6 also features a variety of fauna. The best known species are the Malia, small, pack-forming robbers who are hunted by locals mainly for their fur. In addition, there are on the planet a greater population of Irid. History The Jedi used the planet for survival training. After Qui-Gon Jinn's former Padawan Xanatos betrayed the Jedi Order and the Dark Side had turned, traveled Qui-Gon with Tahl a training task by Ragoon-6, as he hoped he would so come to other thoughts. In 41 BBY, Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan met Obi-Wan Kenobi after Ragoon-6 to participate in a survival and track reading training. Later, Obi-Wan Kenobi came here to complete here a survival training with Anakin Skywalker. They agreed with the Jedi Wren Honoran a search for clues in order to strengthen the connection between master and disciple, because they had to work to find it together. First, it falls to them very easy to follow in the footsteps of Wren Honoran, but after some time they lead the Jedi in a Malia ground. You can defeat the Malia and assume that you have read the wrong tracks. Shortly thereafter, they are led into a cave that is flooded regularly. You suspect again that I have read the tracks wrong and that Wren had not known that the cave is regularly under water. The prosecution should be difficult, but not life-threatening. When they go, they realize that they are being persecuted. Your persecutor presents itself as a girl called out Floria. She claims that her ship had been destroyed. The Jedi decide to help the girl. Obi-Wan is also concerned that Wren could be something happened, because the tracks were easy to read, and brought them into danger. On the way back to their ship, they are attacked by a Tursha a Stokhli-spray ramp, they can overwhelm but. The Jedi recognize that it is the man to be a bounty hunter. When they are back at their ship, they are bombarded. Just before they start their ship, noticed Obi-Wan a sleeper bomb that exploded shortly after they have left the ship. They discover a black figure, when it comes to Florias brother Dane. The two are a bounty hunter with a mission to bring the Jedi dead or alive to Granta Omega. Next to them are still four further bounty hunter with the same order on the planet: Teleq, Mol Arcasite, HUNTi Pereg and Tursha, which the Jedi had already been deactivated. Appearances *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' Sources *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Category:Arboreal Planets Category:Core Worlds Category:Old Republic-Aligned Planets